Bardock
| |Race = Saiyan |Date of birth= |Date of death=Age 737 |Height= 5'10" |Weight= |Allegiance=Planet Trade Organization (Soldier in the Saiyan Army, commands his own squad, ??? - 737 Age) |FamConnect= Tora (Comrade) Shugesh (Comrade) Borgos (Comrade) Fasha (Comrade) Goku (Son) Raditz (Son) Chi-Chi (Daughter-in-law) Gohan (Grandson) Future Gohan (Grandson, Alternate timeline) Goten (Grandson) Videl (Granddaughter-in-law) Pan (Great-granddaughter) Goku Jr. (Great-great-great-grandson) Cell (Modified clone of his descendants) }} makes his debut in the 1990 special ''Bardock - The Father of Goku. Like most Saiyans, his name based off a vegetable; it is a pun on the greater burdock herb (this pun is more apparent in the Dragon Ball manga, where the character's name is literally spelled Burdock). He is a low-class Saiyan warrior and the father of Raditz and Goku (Kakarot). His life before his appearance in the special is unknown, but he is shown to lead his own squad into battle, and they are very successful in accomplishing assignments. He is an adept fighter and a devoted Saiyan Army soldier under Frieza's Planet Trade Organization, until he realizes that Frieza plans the annihilation of the Saiyan race. Given to him by the last Kanassan warrior, was the ability to see into the future and it is through these visions that he sees the eventual Genocide of the Saiyans. Appearance Bardock's appearance is very similar to Goku's. Bardock has unkempt hair which partially stands on end and a scar on his left cheek. He wears black and green Saiyan armor and a green scouter on his left eye. Later on, he wears Tora's blood soaked armband as a headband when he fights Frieza's Elites on Planet Meat. Name Bardock's name, like all other Saiyan characters, is a pun on edible plant material, in this case a burdock vegetable. The word 'burdock' transliterated into katakana is , but the character's name is written as , changing the 'do' character to 'da'. This character change actually makes the kana sound more like "Bardock" to English speakers, making it difficult to accurately romanize the word to convey the pun. The word could be romanized as 'Burdock', 'Barduck', 'Badack' or any combination of these syllables. While Viz's English publications of the manga use the spelling 'Burdock', Funimation's dub of The Father of Goku spell his name 'Bardock', and as well this is how Frieza pronounces his name while speaking aloud during the Frieza Saga of Funimation Entertainment's Dragon Ball Z dub. Personality Bardock displays personality traits fairly typical of Saiyans. He is somewhat cocky, loves fighting, and will kill in cold blood. He has a laid-back and fearless personality, as evidenced by him and his crew accepting missions that baffle even Frieza's elite soldiers, and his taking responsibility in confronting Frieza alone. He is a highly capable tactician in battle, able to perceive the situation at hand and act accordingly with it, as shown from his ability to out-maneuver Frieza's men. However, unlike a typical Saiyan, most have little care for comrades, Bardock deeply cares for the members of his team, and is enraged after finding them ransacked on Planet Meat, particularly Tora during their last conversation. Until the Kanassan's gift of foresight begins changing his life, Bardock thinks fairly little of him being a father, and so he generally does not acknowledge the newborn Kakarot except when the child is a topic of conversation among his platoon, and when he begins experiencing visions of an up-and-coming Kakarot. Bardock showed his bravery when he saw his impending doom. Instead of fleeing for his own life, he chose to stay behind and fight to the death. By the time of his final confrontation with Frieza, Bardock has had a significant change of heart. Having faced the horrifying visions that caused panic and distress of his heart as well as the imminent extinction of his race, he loses all concern for exterminating civilizations for selfish gain and instead tries to avenge those he killed. Biography Bardock's sons and team The biological father of Kakarot (later known as Goku) and Raditz, Bardock is a low-class Saiyan mercenary who leads a small platoon comprised of four other Saiyan soldiers, Tora, Fasha, Shugesh and Borgos. Together, the five make a living by traveling to various planets where they decimate the defenses of these civilizations and prepare them for Frieza's planetary market. Battle for Kanassa After clearing a society on the Planet Kanassa, a weakened survivor emerges, catching Bardock off-guard, and instills in the Saiyan the ability of precognitive foresight. This ability, the Kanassan believes, will over time serve Bardock with vengeance for the crimes Saiyans commit in the name of Frieza. While in recovery after the platoon's return to Planet Vegeta, Bardock is met with what he passes off as a delusion. In his vision, he witnesses the destruction of his homeplanet by the hand of Frieza. During this time, presiding doctors attest that Bardock's power level is approaching 10,000,Power level estimated by observing doctors in the special and that at this rate he may surpass the strength of the Saiyan ruler, King Vegeta. Bardock is still out of commission when Frieza executes his selfish plan to resolve the paranoia he is experiencing. Following Frieza's orders, the capable soldiers Tora, Fasha, Shugesh and Borgos are instructed to clear the civilization of Planet Meat. During their visit to the planet, the group encounters one of Frieza's most dangerous minions, Dodoria, and his elite who, by Frieza's orders, betray and make short work of the Saiyans. Battle on Meat When Bardock is informed that his team has accepted an offer on Planet Meat, a still injured Bardock hurriedly makes preparations to pursue his friends, unaware of the dangers that await at his destination. Eventually once upon Meat, Bardock discovers his ravaged comrades, and to some fortune finds that Tora is alive but in critical condition. Vowing to avenge the four, Bardock removes Tora's armband, now soaked in blood, and dons it over his head (providing an emotional backstory for one of Bardock's most recognizable physical features). Bardock is suddenly assaulted by Dodoria's Elite, although for a low-class Saiyan, he is able to dominate over the elite-class fighters until Dodoria launches a Super Mouth Blast, overpowering Bardock and leaving him for dead. Bardock barely survives this attack, and coming to terms with the fact that his visions are actual premonitions and not a case of delirium, he desperately struggles against time to return to Planet Vegeta and change the grim fate of his people. Upon his return to the planet, he immediately begins spreading the word of danger, but his panic (as well as the state of his condition) only leads bystanders to believe Bardock is overreacting after having finally met his match during a typical mission. Confronting Frieza Terrified at the reaction he has received and the helplessness of his situation, Bardock in a frenzy takes to the skies where Frieza's spaceship is orbiting, in a last resort effort to throttle Frieza's plan to eradicate the Saiyans. As Bardock displays an abnormal ability to fend off hundreds of Frieza's soldiers, Frieza decides that the situation is growing out of hand. Frieza's decision is solidified by his perceived insolence of another Saiyan, King Vegeta, who has invaded Frieza's spaceship with his servants' in an attempt to rescue their prince, Vegeta (who at this time is nowhere near the ship, as he is carrying out orders on another planet). After killing King Vegeta and his royal guard, Frieza steps out into the orbit of Planet Vegeta where he encounters Bardock, who insists that the Saiyans refuse to continue being oppressed and commanded by the tyrant. Intending to wipe out the Saiyans anyway, Frieza doesn't see a problem with Bardock's allegation, and somewhat patiently listens to Bardock's speech, staking out the perfect opportunity to commence his genocide. This opening comes when Bardock attempts to kill Frieza using a Final Spirit Cannon, which Frieza retaliates with by laughing manically as he expands a charging Supernova. Within moments, the Supernova is set free from Frieza's fingertip and careens through numerous bystanding soldiers en route toward the Planet Vegeta; Bardock is among the first to be consumed by the ball of energy. As he is incinerated within the Supernova, Bardock has one final vision, that of his son Goku (born Kakarot) challenging and defeating Frieza, which brings a smile to his face. His dying regret, however, is that he never had a chance to hold his infant son in his arms before he was commissioned to Earth only days after being born. Special abilities *'Divination' - A psychic ability granted to Bardock by a Kanassan as a form of retribution for the misdeeds of he and the Saiyan race in general. This ability gives Bardock the gift of foresight, but he has limited control over what visions he receives and when they occur. *'Full Power Energy Wave' - Basically a fully-powered Energy Wave shot from the palm. Is similar to the Kamehameha and Galick Gun in basic function. This was one of Bardock's basic Energy Wave Blast 2 attacks in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Final Spirit Cannon' - A whitish-blue sphere of ki that Bardock uses in an attempt to assassinate Frieza. *'Flight' - the ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Great Ape' - as with all Saiyans with a tail, Bardock has the ability to transform into a Great Ape at the sight of a full moon (or another source of Blutz Waves). Bardock transformed into it while on Planet Kanassa, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Heat Phalanx' - a heated ki punch technique which appears in the ''Budokai'' video game series and the video game Burst Limit. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Final Revenger' - One of Bardock's Blast 2 attacks in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Bardock knocks the opponent up into the air with powerful attacks and finally knocks them down to the ground. *'Saiyan Spirit' - A combination technique of ''ki-powered punches used by Bardock in the video games Shin Budokai - Another Road and Burst Limit. It also appears in Budokai 3, under the title Spirit of Saiyans. Saiyan Spirit is likely Bardock's most powerful technique in the Budokai series. *'Power Ball' - A ball of Blutz ray, which simulates the effects of a full moon to allow a Saiyan with a tail to become a Great Ape. (Vegeta claims that Bardock was the inventor of this technique, however as this line was Ocean Group dub only, the canonicity of it is disputable at best). *'Kamehameha' - Bardock never uses this attack in any other game but in Shin Budokai: Another Road, Bardock participates in the True Family Kamehameha along with Goku, Gohan, Future Gohan and Goten, defeating Kid Buu and saving the Future. *'Flash Spirit' - This attack is used when Bardock fights the horde of soldiers on his way to attack Frieza. It is a punch, followed by a kick then an energy wave. It is named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast where it is one of his Super Attacks. Transformations *'Great Ape' - Bardock can transform into a Great Ape. In this Transformation state his Power increases ten-folds. Bardock like Elite Saiyan warriors can remember everything in the transformation state and Control it (stated by himself after the battle on Kanassa). Other appearances and Tora, during a cameo appearance in Dragon Ball Z.]] Because Bardock was primarily the creation of Toei Animation,Character designs at http://www.daizex.com/ it was only after the airing of The Father of Goku that Bardock would make an appearance in the manga, albeit a two-panel cameo appearance. This was followed by Bardock making cameo appearances in the mainstream Dragon Ball Z series, in the episodes "Fighting Power: One Million?", "The End of Vegeta" and "The Ultimate Battle", mostly during Frieza's flashbacks to the 'final confrontation' scene featured at the climax of The Father of Goku. He also appears in Cooler's flashback to the Destruction of Planet Vegeta in "Cooler's Revenge", during the planet's last seconds. The flashback was shown once again on Dragon Ball Kai's first episode. Video Games Bardock has been featured as a playable character in several Dragon Ball video games: Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, ,Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, and its sequels, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast ''and its sequel ''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Bardock makes an appearance in Chapter 6, where he meets Pikkon, Gohan, and the Supreme Kai. Dragon Ball Online In Dragon Ball Online, Miira went back in time and saved Bardock (in an alternate timeline). He then possessed Bardock to be his servant. In one of the time travel quests, the player has to battle this Evil Bardock. Bardock eventually returns to normal and betrays Miira and uses a kamikaze attack to seemingly kill Miira (although it is unknown whether he survived or not). Bardock later appears to have somehow survived the explosion as he is seen in a later time travel quest, taking place on Planet Namek. Voice actors *Japanese dub: Masako Nozawa *FUNimation dub: Sonny Strait *Latin American dub: Mario Castañeda *German Dub:' Tommy Morgenstern' *Portuguese Dub: Henrique Feist *Italian Dub: Marco Balzarotti (Bardock - The Father of Goku), Simone D'Andrea (Frieza Saga) Trivia *In a chapter of the Dragon Ball manga, Raditz alludes to Bardock when commenting that Goku "looks just like their father". *Bardock claims that he can remember his actions in his Great Ape form. *In the Ocean Group dub of Dragon Ball Z, Bardock is described by Vegeta as having been "an average fighter, but a brilliant scientist," despite Bardock's ventures into sciences being absent from the manga and all subsequent dubs of the anime. *It is interesting to note that Bardock has never mentioned his first son Raditz, although one of his earliest lines in response to what day his son was born ("I don't quite remember, it was long ago") may refer to Raditz, as he is significantly older than the then-day old Kakarot. *In a flashback during the Frieza Saga, it is shown that during Bardock's confrontation with Frieza, all of the men behind him were part of his army to defeat Frieza. However, in Bardock - The Father of Goku, it is shown that those are all actually Frieza's men, and Bardock fought his way through them to get to Frieza. *Bardock was the first originally-filler character to later be included in the manga. *In Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru's original character design of Bardock, he had a longer scar. His hair was more spiked, similar to Goku and Vegeta's hair. His Saiyan armor was a brighter shade of green, and it had three or four flaps at the waist. He did not wear the long-legged jumpsuit he has in Akira Toriyama's final design. *Bardock is one of three members of the team who's name was not completely changed from Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru's design. The other being Panbukin (Shugesh in the American dub,) and Toma (Tora in American dub). *Bardock was mentioned by Paragus in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. *The first episode of Dragon Ball Z Kai shows a scene from the TV special, Bardock - The Father of Goku, in which Bardock is fighting thousands of Frieza's men and then confronts Frieza. For some reason, the scene is mirrored. *A commercial, advertising Dragon Ball Z Kai on Nicktoons, shows Bardock when he forms the blast about to attack Frieza. No blood is present, and most of Bardock's scar is missing from his face. *Bardock is one of the few saiyans to have gone to outer space and breathe normally, while fighting Frieza and his men. *Interestingly, in the Budokai Tenkachi series, Bardock is briefly reunited with his son, Goku, noting how strong he has become before they battle and even assuring him that he will know who he is after they fight. In Burst Limit, Bardock meets Goku and fights him, and is shocked to see that Goku has become a Super Saiyan. *In Budokai 3, his alternate costume looks similar to Turles's outfit. *In the Budokai Tenkaichi games, if Bardock fights Dodoria, Zarbon or Cooler, he states "I'll take you down and then Frieza!". *In Budokai Tenkaichi 3 if he fights Kid Goku, Bardock will say, "K-Kakarot! Is that you?" to which Goku replies, "I'm not any Kaka- or whatever thing guy." *In the 'What-If' story Fateful Brothers it is revealed that Raditz has great respect for his father. *In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, Bardock has a "What-If" story where he fights his grandsons (Gohan and Goten) in a vision before his death, apparently a dream. *It is likely that Bardock was the most powerful lower-class Saiyan soldier of his time. Near the time of his death, Bardock was rumored to have a power level of nearly 10,000, which is said to rival that of King Vegeta. **This is backed by his ability to defeat Dodoria's Elite, despite being outnumbered 4-1, as well as surviving Dodoria's Mouth Energy Wave. Later on, the heavily-wounded Bardock fights through hundreds of Frieza's troops, on his own, in an effort to reach Frieza's ship. The power levels of the soldiers were not revealed. *Bardock was alive during the Saiyan-Tuffle war, which took place from 720 Age to about 730 Age, and likely fought in it. This is because Goku was born in 737 Age, and it is assumed that Bardock was at least 7 years old when Goku was conceived. References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Saiyans